Syren/Transcript
''[ Theme song ] '' Nadja: Nadja Chamack live among Paris as esaped animals are invading but Ladybug, Cat Noir and their new friend Rena Rouge are already on the spot Civilian: I'm sure they'll get the animal back in the zoo really fast Kim:Right sir they are the best (Kim groans) Kim: I wish I could be a superhero, the secrets, the costume that would be awesome right? (Ondine laughs) Ondine: Yeah sure! Kim: How could I become one? A superhero school or something? Some super secret training fecility? (Ondine puts a piece of paper in her swimming bracelet) Ondine: Do you want to know my secret? Kim: Yeah! Totally! I love this game! (throws swimming bracelet in the pool) (Kim dives in to fetch the bracelet) Kim:(reads paper) I have a serious crush on this boy but, he has no idea.(gets out the water) Wow he's clueless. (Kim throws swimming bracelet back into the pool) (Ondine dives after it) Ondine:(reads paper) I can stick my big toe inside my ear?(laughs) Lets stop beating about the bush. (writes on a piece of paper) (Throws brace let in the pool) (Kim dives in the pool) Kim: (watch alarm goes off) The movie! I totally forgot! (exit water) Ondine: But, we haven't finished yet! Kim: I really got to split I asked Chloe to come, remember the girl I told you about in class? Next time I promise. (Kim leaves) Ondine: The boy I'm crushing on is you. Hawk Moth: Poor little mermaid. How may times have you tried to tell your prince how you feel? How manytimes has he dismissed you? (Creates Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evillize her! (Akuma flies into Paris) Cat Noir: Come on guys you wouldn't eat one of your cusins would you? Rena Rouge: (plays flute) Mirage! Cat Noir: How bout some tasty chops instead? (Traps panthers in a vehicle) (civilians cheer) Cat Noir: Pound it!? Hey, where you going? Ladybug: Rena's about to transform back. Cat Noir: So you get to know her true identity but I'm not! Ladybug: Because I have to get her miraculous back. Cat Noir: So whats my role? The cat whos kept in the dark? What else are you hiding from me? RenaRouge:(miraculous flashes) We got jam. Ladybug: You're right, I'll ask him about it. Cat Noir: Him? Whos him? Ladybug: When the time is right Cat Noir. Cat Noir: I hate secrets. (Rena Rouge detransforms) (Hands Ladybug the miraculous) Alya: We can do this when ever you want La...(phone rings) (gasps) The movie! Later! Ladybug: Spots off. (detransforms) Tikki: If you want to get to the movie on time you better go the way Alya went. Marinette: Sorry, Tikki we'll just have to miss the trailers again. (akuma enters the swimming bracelet) Hawk Moth: Syren, I am Hawk Moth im giving you the power to turn Paris into your own underwater kingdom for you and your prince but you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Ondine: May they all sink under my sorrow. (transforms into Syren) Max: Your 3 minutes and 30 seconds late, everybody's already inside. Kim: Is Chloe here? Max: (laughs) Chloe watching mega monkey vs robo shark 3? I think your swimming hat's on too tight Kim. (Kim tskes off his swimming hat) Alya: (panting) Let me guess Marinette hasn't arrived yet? Max: True to form we'll save you both a seat. Alya: Uh, Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. Master Fu: Perfect now come and tell me what's bothering you Marinette? Marinette: How did you? Master Fu: (laughs) You both stay here. Wayzz and Tikki: Oh, master please. Master Fu:Kwamis must never know the recipe that modifies thier powers.Ever! Marinette ': Modify their powers? '''Master Fu ': What do you think would happen if one of you were captured by a villian just like Hawk Moth's kwami Nooroo? '''Wayzz and Tikki: Ahh! ' Master Fu': So whats on your mind Marinette? L Marinette: Master Fu, Cat Noir keeps asking more and more questions, he's tired of being left in the dark. Master Fu: Marinette do you put the noodles in the water before the water boils? Marinette: Uh, no. Master Fu: That’s because there's a right time for everything. (Pours some tea and hands a cup to Marinette) Marinette: What am I cooking exactly? Master Fu: When mixed with a special blend of igredents it can let kwamis grant special power. Each special power mix is listed here encoded in the Gamwor, I've decifered most of the igredents, for example to trigger aquatic powers you need a branch from the dragon king's garden that's seaweed, a secret kept in a shell that's an oyster pearl, but the last one still puzzles me, a tear of joy. I can't figure it out and its required for almost every blend. Maybe it could be dancing end honeydew. I think may have finally gotton the right mix. (Civilians scream) Adrien: Cat Noir do you trust me? Sure, Ladybug do you trust me too? Are you kidding I will never trust you ha ha ha. You must know what Ladybug's hiding from me Plagg. Plagg: I am a kwami Adrien and we kwamis have a right to remain silent. Adrien: Just when I was about to order you some very tasty cheese, have you ever sampled (cheese name) Tikki: App Translator: (In English) What time is it? App Translator: (In Chinese) 现在几点乐？ (Translation: What time is it now?) Adrien: 现在几点乐？ (Master Fu comes in along with Nathalie.) Master Fu: 时间到乐. (Translation: The time has come.) It's the right time. Nathalie: Adrien, here is Mister Chan. He will be your substitute teacher for today. (Nathalie leaves the room.) Master Fu: Hello Adrien, I think you and I should have a little talk. (Plagg flies out and goes to Master Fu.) Plagg: Adrien, meet Master Fu, the last guardian of the Miraculous. Gabriel: Nooroo how do I get more powers? Nooroo: What do you mean master? Gabriel: Don't play me for an idiot Nooroo, Ladybug and Cat Noir had new powers how did they do it? Nooroo: We kwamis do not knoe the recipes Gabriel ''': It's in this Grimwor isn't it, can't you read it? '''Nooroo: Only a guardian can. I don't know anything I swear! Gabriel: The Guardian of the Miraculous, I must find him. Plagg: I hate trasforming.